1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and, in particular, to a camera that drives a-shutter device, a mirror device, a film winding/rewinding device and the like with a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric cameras are widely used in which the shutter driving mechanism, the mirror device and/or the film winding/rewinding mechanism are driven by a small direct current motor that uses a permanent magnet. As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the driving motor 61 used in the electric camera 60 uses a deceleration system 62 (e.g., a gear reduction system) between the motor 61 and the driven mechanisms, the motor being characterized by properties of high rotation speed and low torque. The deceleration system 62 shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 is used for the purpose of shutter driving. The driving motor 61 and deceleration system 62 are generally provided near the grip 63 of the camera.
In addition, a large capacity condenser 64 (e.g., a capacitor) has been required in recent cameras because of built-in strobes that produce large amounts of light. However, because a large capacity condenser 64 requires a large amount of space, such a condenser is generally provided near the grip 63, where there is a relatively large amount of free space.
However, the width of the electric camera 60 is made larger because of the driving motor 61, the deceleration system 62 and the condenser 64, and the camera's ability to operate also tends to deteriorate.
Additionally, the space that is required in order to position the speed-reduction devices such as gears limits the miniaturization of the camera.
In addition, noise and vibration are generated when the speed-reduction device operates.